Gracias por el beso
by IchigoLoveKisshu
Summary: Ya pasaron tres años, ¿cuánto pudo haber cambiado la vida de las Mews? ¿Y la de los cyniclones? Con el inesperado regreso de los amigos de orejas puntiagudas, la vida de las chicas da un nuevo giro, cambiando todo lo que ellas planeaban de su vida. La gran duda es: ¿para bien o para mal? ¿Podrá Kisshu, ganarse el amor de su gatita? ¿Y conservarlo?
1. Nuestro nuevo hogar

**ILK: Hola a todos**

**Kisshu: antes que nada, nos puedes explicar que hacemos aqui?**

**ILK: bueno... ustedes serán los protagonistas de varias historias mias..**

**Kisshu y Ichigo: QUE?**

**Kisshu: ¿como pareja? :D**

**ILK: Claro que si! odio a Aoyama :P**

**Ichigo: ¡estas loca!**

**ILK: No lo estoy… espera ¿ya empezó la nota del autor?**

**Ichigo: espera no huyas cobarde! venaquí**

**ILK:No huyo! Solamente que…**

**Kisshu: antes de que la nota se alargue, IchigoLoveKisshu no posee Tokyo Mew Mew.**

En una nave, un joven de cabellera verde oscura está tumbado en su cama; parecía que no le importaba lo más mínimo el tener que levantarse aun siendo ya la hora acordada con sus hermanos para desayunar. Podría haberse quedado todo el día así… Pero claro, nunca se cumple ese sueño.

Unos ojos naranja oscuros lo observaban desde la oscuridad de una esquina con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro de catorce años. Había estado levitando casi media hora esperando que sea la hora acordada sabiendo que aquel saco pálido no saldría de ninguna forma de allí por voluntad propia. Se fue acercando en el silencio más absoluto.  
Comenzó a juntar aire en sus pulmones, el grito habría roto el tímpano izquierdo del cyniclon, pero gracias a Dios, no fue así.

Una mano, fuerte y firme, sujeto la pierna del pequeño; como un lazo de vaquero le dio dos giros en el aire, soltándolo al final y dejando lo caer a su suerte.

—¡Kisshu!

—¡¿Qué quieres, enano?! —respondió el nombrado aún sin levantarse.

—Si ya estás despierto, ¿por qué no bajas?

Una mirada ámbar se posó en el adolescente de cabellos castaños, porque, aunque siguiera con el sueño escrito en sus ojos, éstos no dejaban de mostrar irritación.

—Tart, agradece que estás lejos y puedes transportarte, porque te juro que te ahorcaría.

—Como sea, baja a desayunar —Aunque haya querido esconderlo, sabía que Kisshu era capaz de eso, o de avergonzarlo en los siguientes días, así que debía cuidar qué le hacía a su hermano por un tiempo.

Luego de la infantil orden, se teletransportó.

Kish miró su habitación: tan vacía, pero tan de él. Las paredes eran de color verde esmeralda, apenas era oscuro; la cama, el escritorio y el pequeño ropero (todos de madera), estaban pintados de color negro. Sobre su cabeza, una repisa rojo pasión dejaba a la vista libros de idiomas, paisajes, historias, etcétera.  
Para él era suficiente, o a decir, sobraba demasiado, ya que seguía acostumbrado a aquella dimensión con columnas.

Sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en el pasado. Abrió la puerta del ropero y sacó de allí la misma vestimenta que había usado cuando llegó a la Tierra por primera vez, esa primera vez cuando conoció a…

—¡Kisshu!

El grito de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con un gruñido, terminó de ponerse sus vendas rojas en los brazos, para luego teletransportarse a la cocina.  
Tart se veía igual que hace dos minutos, sólo que ahora una sonrisa de estúpido se dibujaba por su rostro. Aquello no podía ser solo porque ya tenía el permiso de desayunar.

Se sentó en una silla metálica color azul que, como las demás, ya empezaba a mostrarse oxidada.

—Oye Pie, ¿sucedió algo?

Otro cyniclon corrió una silla para sentarse junto a sus hermanos, haciendo que la silla rechinara horriblemente, causando a todos una breve jaqueca.

—Sólo tenemos noticias… y eres el único que faltar por enterarse.

Él abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Le estaban ocultando algo? Sabían perfectamente que él era capaz de dar vuelta la nave para comprender a qué se venía tanta alegría.

—¿Y cuáles son? —dijo Kisshu conteniendo la emoción e impaciencia que amenazaban con arruinar su actuación de alguien "calmado".

Pie y Tart se miraron, en los ojos del menor había cierta complicidad digna de Kisshu hace unos años, y en los de Pie, aunque intentara ocultarlo, un brillo de alegría se asomaba.

—Nuestro nuevo hogar será la Tierra. Iremos a Japón, Tokio.

Kish escupió el jugo de alguna fruta que no sabía qué era, porque se había servido sin ver.

Tokio… Eso quería decir que… que…

"_Ichigo" _Pensó antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, porque por fin volvería a ver a su gatita.

**Bueno…. He aquí mi primer fic.**

**Por favor díganme que les pareció, soy nueva en esto de escribir, acepto críticas constructivas tomatazos… (algún buen comentario también sirve)**

**Perdón que este tan corto!**

**Muchas gracias!**

_Corregido por Mrs Bipolar, su sensual beta :)_


	2. Yo ya no te espero

Chapter 2

En la casa, a las 6:30 am:

Una pelirroja, derrama lagrimas amargas y las limpia con rudeza, no puede seguir mostrándose débil, ya no más.

Ichigo Momomya, había dejado de ser esa pequeña vergonzosa, para dar paso a una bella adolecente, codiciada, igual de inocente que antes, pero no igual de alegre.

Hacia más de 2 meses que no veían en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, ya que todas eran forzadas, y hasta Pudding podía darse cuenta de que su onni-chan estaba mal.

Pero, ¿Quién podía culparla? A nadie le agrada una traición, y menos de personas que una creía que le eran fieles.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Aoyama y Miwa? ¿Por qué justamente ellos? Su mayor amor, su mejor amiga. El combo perfecto para una traición que dejaría marca, y consecuencias.

Sacudió su cabeza para que las imágenes que había visto una mañana de invierno desaparecieran, pero como de costumbre, se hicieron más nítidas.

**Flash back**

Ichigo se miraba en una vidriera de la calle, estaba llegando tarde a clases, pero quiso comprobar que estuviera todo en orden.

Había pasado el tiempo, y esto se veía claramente en ella, con 16 años, tenía una belleza genuina e infantil, envidiada por muchas.

Aunque ella no se sintiera diferente, sabia que había cambiado, lo podía observar en el reflejo del vidrio; estaba apenas más alta, sus labios parecían realmente hechos de fresas, el color cautivante de estos dejaban a más de la mitad fantaseando con como seria rozar aquellos finos y tentadores labios, que para su desgracia tenían dueño. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a cambiar y ella aun se sentía como una niña, aunque cualquiera hubiera negado su edad al verla tan desarrollada.

Sin darse cuenta, al estar perdida entre pensamientos y recuerdos, llego muy sonrojada a la entrada de su colegio. Tarde, como de costumbre.

La dejarían fuera del salón esta vez, ella lo sabia.

Estaba preparada para ser avergonzada frente a sus compañeros, pero no lo estaba para el espectáculo que se daba en la esquina de un solitario pasillo.

Dos cuerpos, que a la distancia parecían uno solo por lo unido que estaban. Dos cuerpos besándose con desesperación, pero algo de control.

Dos personas en las que ella tenía depositada su confianza.

Traicionándola. Corriendo el riesgo de que toda la escuela lo sepa. A ellos no les importaba el corazón de la pobre pelirroja, solo les importaba ellos mismos.

Egoístas. Como todo ser humano.

**Fin de flash back**

Se continúo preparando, debía llegar temprano al café. Si. Ahora llega temprano, lo que preocupaba muchos las ex mew mews, pero a ella ya no le importaba tanto, ni eso, ni la escuela, ni lo que pensaran de ella sus padres…

Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban?

**Ichigo P.O.V:**

Me habían dicho algo… ¿Qué era?

Un viaje de negocios… No

Un crucero…. Tampoco.

Un pariente enfermo… ¡Eso era!

Mi prima Yumiko… ¡pobre! Resfriada y con el brazo enyesado, ¡y para colmo sus padres no están! Mis padres la cuidaran bien…

**Fin de Ichigo P.O.V**

Comenzó a caminar hacia el café, no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir.

Solo para sufrir un poco, decidió pensar en lo viejos tiempos, cuando ellas y las mews salvaban a Tokyo, cuando el inútil de Aoyama la amaba… cuando Kisshu la amaba…

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no, no, no pensé en él. Nunca pienso en él ¿por que ahora?" se cuestionaba Ichigo sola, ensimismada en su mente.

Tan ensimismada que al llegar a la puerta del café choco contra alguien.

-¡Ten más cuidado! – le grito la mew

-¡Cállate! – Contesto una voz demasiado conocida - eres tu la que… - la vos comenzó a apagarse –Ichigo… lo lamento fue mi culpa déjame ayudarte..

-¡No! No me toques, no me hables, no me mires, no! No quiero tu ayuda ni nada de ti mejor vete con Miwa, ella seguro te de estar esperando.

-Yo termine con Miwa. – contesto este mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si todo el daño pudiera desaparecer con ese gesto.

A Ichigo le sorprendió mucho la noticia, pero no iva a dejarse humillar por ese tonto. No otra vez.

-Pues, no me queda nada mas que decirte, Aoyama. No cambia nada que no estés con esa… chica. Yo ya no te espero. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Ahora permiso, tengo que trabajar.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, preparándose para ver a seis personas que seguramente debían tener la oreja pegada a la puerta para poder escuchar con claridad.

Abrió la puerta y, como esperaba, Mint, Puddin, Lettuce, Zakuro, Akasaka y hasta Ryuo estaban apoyados contra la puerta y cayeron, más por vergüenza a ser descubiertos que por perder el equilibrio.

-Bueno días – dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al hecho de no tener privacidad ni siquiera para una charla.

-¡Onni chan! Te ves rara – dijo Puddin con una sonrisa.

Ese comentario desconcertó un poco a Ichigo.

-¿Rara? ¿Rara cómo, Puddin?

-Más feliz – dijo la pequeña rubia con una mirada brillante.

Ichigo se llevo una mano hacia sus labios, efectivamente había una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa después de tanto tiempo.

Ryou interrumpió sus pensamientos, con un carraspeo de garganta.

-Em.. Chicas, tengo que decirles algo.

Las mews escucharon atentas el silencio que reino en el café.

-Bueno Shirogane, ¿vas a hablar o…? – dijo Zakuro cansada de esa tensión.

-Bueno, bueno. La cosa es asi: Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de los Cyniclones.

A Ichigo se le para el corazón unos segundos.

-¿y que querían? – pregunto con la voz que le quedaba

-Ellos vienen para Tolyo, y nos preguntaron si podemos darles alojamiento.

"_Kisshu, volverá"_ pensó Ichigo, sin saber si estaba feliz o asustada.

Volvería a ver a su enemigo, aunque ya no correría peligro…

¿o si?

¿Cómo podía estar segura?

Kisshu era un espía, un obsesionado, un seductor, muy guapo…

"_QUEEE?"_ Ya era la segunda vez que pensaba en el de esa forma en un día.

"¿_y que pasara cuando este aquí?¿ No voy a dejar de pensar en el? Esto debe ser solo una maldita alucinación. Es solo eso, una alucinación… una…_

Y con esos pensamiento Ichigo cayo, al frio pero limpio suelo del café desmayada


End file.
